vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Analyse Diskussion:Sf/Befunde
Zur Dokumentation experimenteller Ergebnisse "Trotzdem ist festzuhalten, dass eine eindeutige Abgrenzung eigener und fremder experimenteller Ergebnisse in der untersuchten Habilitationsschrift nicht erfolgt ist." Das müsste man an konkreten Beispielen festmachen. Eine exakte Trennung ist für den Verfasser / die Verfasserin ggf. gar nicht möglich. Experimentelle Arbeit und die Optimierung bestimmter Herstellungsschritte könnten sehr aufwändig sein und viel Übung erfordern, auch wenn es sich vielleicht sehr einfach liest. Dass dabei auf frühere Erfahrungen zurückgegriffen wird, dürfte normal sein. Ggf. sind ebenfalls festangestellte Insititutsmitarbeiter beteiligt, die genau dafür bezahlt werden, sowie HIWIs und Studenten, die in solchen Arbeiten vermutlich dann höchstens in der Danksagung aufgeführt werden. Wer was genau getan hat, lässt sich ggf. nicht einmal rekonstruieren. Es kann sein, dass bestimmte Herstellungsschritte im Institut schon seit Generationen genauso durchgeführt werden. Es müsste hinterfragt werden, wo es sich tatsächlich um neue experimentelle Verfahren/Ergebnisse handelt (bzw. wo es so verkauft wird) oder nur um Standardverfahren handelt. Das kann man nicht anhand von Textvergleichen ermitteln. Ich habe bei vielen Fragmenten Zweifel, ob der Plagiatsbefund einer Expertenbegutachtung standhält, insbesondere, wenn es sich um die Beschreibungen von experimentellen Schritten oder Herstellungsverfahren handelt, welche kaum wörtlich übereinstimmen. Zwar können auch sinngemäße Übernahmen Plagiate sein. Man kann dem/der Verfasser/Verfasserin jedoch nicht vorwerfen, dass er/sie im Rahmen der Arbeit gleiche experimentelle Schritte bzw. gleiche Herstellungsverfahren durchführt (z.B. zur Herstellung bestimmter Ausgangschemikalien oder Durchführung vergleichender Experimente oder Optimierung der Verfahren). Dies geschieht sicher häufig bei ähnlich gelagerten Themen, noch dazu, wenn sie im gleichen Institut stattfinden (wer würde schon von einer funktionierenden Prozedur abweichen, wenn dafür kein Grund besteht). Dann kann man dem/der Verfasser/Verfasserin auch nicht vorwerfen, dass das Verfahren in der Diss. beschrieben wird (es wäre sogar unwissenschaftlich, dies nicht zu tun, obwohl ggf. natürlich auch ein Quellenverweis gereicht hätte.) Dass es dabei sinngemäße Übereinstimmungen zu früheren Beschreibungen gibt, ist unvermeidbar. Wenn es sich nicht gerade um ein Standardverfahren handelt, wäre ggf. ein fehlender Quellenverweis zu bemängeln. Es ist wohl auch sehr häufig der Fall, dass bei technischen und naturwissenschaftlichen Themen über viele Jahre im Team gearbeitet wird und sicher oft notwendig, um überhaupt vernünftige Wissenschaft zu betreiben, Fördergelder zu erhalten und Laboreinrichtungen unterhalten zu können. Wer da was im Einzelnen beigetragen hat, lässt sich sicher oft gar nicht trennen. Das mag ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen sein: Z.B. ein Betreuer liefert die Ideen, ein Betreuter führt die experimentelle Arbeit aus, und wieder ein Anderer führt davon bestimmte Dinge durch, die sehr viel Erfahrung und Einweisung benötigen. Schließlich landen die Ergebnisse dann in mehreren Qualifikationsschriften und Publikationen. Da gibt es Grauzonen, die niemand durchblicken kann. Sicher gibt es dabei auch Grenzen, wo es unredlich wird, darüber kann sich aber vermutlich niemand außerhalb des Instituts ein genaues Bild machen. Von daher glaube ich kaum, dass die Plagiatsvorwürfe vor irgendeinem Prüfungsausschuss standhalten würden. Ferner habe ich Zweifel bei den "Bildplagiaten". Siehe hierzu die Diskussionen Analyse_Diskussion:Sf/Fragment_082_09, Analyse_Diskussion:Sf/Fragment 082 15, Analyse_Diskussion:Sf/Fragment 083 15. Es kann überdies auch sein, dass z.B. bestimmte Bilder (z.B. die Spektren, die Leipner verwendet,) von einem Laboranten erstellt worden sind, und am Institut immer wieder neu verwendet werden. Dann hätte weder Leipner, noch ein anderer Verfasser darauf persönliche Ansprüche, es wäre vielmehr Institutseigentum. -Hood 17:03, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Also ich werde versuchen die angesprochenen Punkte zu beantworten: :Ich denke es ist in einer Habilitationsschrift schon notwendig, genau zu unterscheiden, ob der Habilitand die Ergebnisse selbst erarbeitet hat, oder ob er andere für sich hat arbeiten lassen. Wenn er andere für sich arbeiten lässt, sollte er an den entsprechenden Stellen in der Habilitationschrift Zitate setzen, da genau diese Ergebnisse ja schon anderweitig veröffentlicht wurden. Das hat er aber nicht getan. :Wenn er das aus welchen Gründen auch keine Zitate setzen will, sollte er als Minimum wenigstens in der Danksagung darauf hinweisen, dass die und die Ergebnisse von jemand anderem erarbeitet wurden. In der Danksagung findet sich dazu folgender Absatz (wörtliches Zitat): "Mein Dank gilt ferner Dr. Heike Leipner, Katrin Thümmler, Jana Peters und Dr. Kay Hettrich, die mit ihren Arbeiten einen wesentlichen Beitrag zum Gelingen der Habilitationsschrift erbracht haben." - Ja was ist dabei der "wesentliche Beitrag"? Das ist mir viel zu vage! Anschließend wird aber sorgfältig allen gedankt, die bestimmte spektroskopische Messungen durchgeführt haben, das ist in Ordnung, so sollte es sein. :Er hat aber nicht nur irgendwelche Hilfskräfte für sich arbeiten lassen, sondern genau die gleichen Ergebnisse wurden zwei Jahre zuvor schon einmal in einer Dissertation im gleichen Institut veröffentlicht. Wäre diese Veröffentlichung nicht das legitime Recht der Doktorandin gewesen, hätte sich der Habilitand sicher darüber beschwert. Also gehe ich davon aus, dass diese Doktorandin (Leipner 2002) die Ergebnisse selbst erarbeitet hat, dass es ihre ureigenste Arbeit ist. Wenn das so ist, dann kann es nicht sein, das danach beliebig viele weitere Habilitanden oder Doktoranden kommen und genau die gleichen Ergebnisse für ihre eigenen Qualifikationsschriften verwenden! So etwas soll es in der Medizin wohl geben (habe ich irgendwo gelesen, vielleicht ist das ja auch Quatsch?). Das ist jedoch keineswegs in der Chemie üblich oder erlaubt oder sinnvoll! Meiner Meinung nach steckt die Arbeit damit voller fremder experimenteller Ergebnisse, die nicht als solche gekennzeichnet wurden (= Plagiat). :Zu den Bildplagiaten: Die Abbildungen der Spektren haben teilweise "Fingerprint"-Charakter, das habe ich jetzt in den "Herausragenden Fundstellen" präzisiert. Selbst wenn ich wollte und die gleichen Verbindungen zur Verfügung hätte, könnte ich diese Spektren nicht genau so reproduzieren. Diese Spektren würden immer ein wenig anders aussehen als das Original. Mit solchen Spektren überführt man in der Gerichtsmedizin die Täter! :Zu den drei Abbildungen Analyse_Diskussion:Sf/Fragment_082_09, Analyse_Diskussion:Sf/Fragment 082 15, Analyse_Diskussion:Sf/Fragment 083 15 gebe ich Dir teilweise recht. Die Abbildungen sind aus Rohdaten aus einer Datenbank erzeugt worden ("ICSD"). Ich habe bereits selbst mit dieser Datenbank gearbeitet. Wenn man sich viel Mühe geben würde, könnte man mit viel drehen und probieren am Bildschirm genau die gleiche Abbildung erzeugen. Daher würde ich in diesen drei Fällen eine Einstufung als "Keine Wertung" vorschlagen. Aber nur in diesen drei Fällen. - Pwolle, 14:00, 15.07.12 ::Ich möchte mich jetzt weder für noch gegen eine Veröffentlichung auf der Hauptseite bzw. Verschiebung in den HNR aussprechen. Ich glaube jedoch, dass es in technischen Fächern vielfach Usus ist, Ergebnisse und Daten aus Teamarbeiten in mehreren Schriften verschiedener Autoren zu veröffentlichen, insbesondere, wenn diese aus einem Betreuungsverhältnis hervorgehen. Man kann dies ggf. als eine gängige Unsitte ansehen. Die wörtlichen Übernahmen halten sich hier in Grenzen, es handelt sich vor allem um Daten und Bilder, welche nicht einfach verändert werden können, oder wo dies nur begrenzt sinnvoll wäre. Klar ist jedoch im vorliegenden Fall, dass die Verfasserin auf frühere Veröffentlichungen hätte hinweisen müssen. ::Eines geht aber nicht: Man kann keinem Verfasser verbieten, Methoden und generelles Grundlagenwissen wiederzugeben, nur weil es auch andere Autoren schon getan haben. Wenn dies weitgehend in eigenen Worten erfolgt (Überschneidungen sind dabei manchmal unvermeidbar), dann kann ich dabei auch kein Plagiat erkennen, selbst wenn genauere Referenzen wünschenswert erscheinen, (siehe dazu auch Forum:Methoden_als_Allgemeingut). Von diesem Standpunkt aus meine ich, dass folgende Fragmente mit weitgehend losgelöstem Wortlaut nur schwer als Plagiat gewertet werden können: ::*Analyse:Sf/Fragment 006 04 ::*Analyse:Sf/Fragment 073 19 ::*Analyse:Sf/Fragment 076 09 ::*Analyse:Sf/Fragment 99 02 ::*Analyse:Sf/Fragment 099 02 ::*Bedenklich auch Analyse:Sf/Fragment 072 09. ::-Hood (Diskussion) 08:34, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Zur Diskussion von Hood, vom 13. 12. 12.: Ich habe hier eine andere Meinung. Bei den Fragmenten auf den Seiten 72 bis 99 handelt es sich um die Schilderung experimenteller Ergebnisse. Die Experimente wird wohl nur einer von beiden gemacht haben. Der Andere wird sie wohl übernommen haben. (Oder sie haben es gemeinsam gemacht, was ich aber kaum glaube. Auch dann muss oder sollte man sich gegenseitig zitiern.) Damit handelt es sich sehr wohl um Plagiate! Es handelt sich bei diesen Fragmenten keineswegs um "Methoden und generelles Grundlagenwissen", sondern um genuine wissenschaftliche Ergbebnisse, die durch experimentelle Arbeit im Labor gewonnen wurden. :::Das Fragment auf Seite 6 steht im Grundlagenteil, hier könnte man argumentieren das es Grundlagenwissen wäre, wenn es nicht so schön ähnlich formuliert wäre, wodurch ich das Gefühl bekomme, das auch das aus der Quelle übernommen wurde. :::Anmerkung: Fragment_099_02 ist irgendwie doppelt angelegt worden, kann vermutlich einmal gelöscht werden. :::B martin (Diskussion) 21:18, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich habe noch einmal kurz in die obigen Fragmente geschaut. Sf schreibt durchgehend im Präsenz, was die "Ergebnisse" auf den ersten Blick teils wie Tatsachen bzw. "Hintergrundwissen" oder "Methodenbeschreibungen" aussehen lässt, wenn man sich nicht näher mit dem Inhalt auseinandersetzt. Im Original sind es wohl meist tatsächlich gewonnene Ergebnisse/Interpretationen. Ob die neu oder Standard sind oder nur neuartig dargestellt werden, wäre noch eine Frage. ::::Ich stelle den Text aus Analyse:Sf/Fragment 006 04 einmal zur Diskussion: ::::„Entlang der Konzentrationsskala Salz-Wasser können zwei Übergangsbereiche diskutiert werden. Beim ersten Übergang ändern sich die Transporteigenschaften des Systems, beim zweiten ist eine Änderung der thermodynamischen Größen festzustellen. Dieser vollzieht sich bei RH-Werten, die der Koordinationszahl des jeweiligen Kations entsprechen.“ Was ist hieran ein "experimentelles Ergebnis"? Ist das brandneu? Im Zusammenhang wird auf Literatur und eine Abb. verwiesen. Oder steht es vielleicht schon so ähnlich in diesen Quellen (oder Lehrbüchern oder 1000 weiteren Publikationen des Fachgebiets)? Schon mal die gemeinsamen Publikationen von Leipner und Sf näher überprüft? Finden sich da vielleicht entsprechende Inhalte wieder (in englischer Sprache)? War das Teamarbeit oder nicht? Wenn ja, wie ist das zu werten? Was steht so geschrieben in den Publikationen von Sf, wo Leipner nicht erwähnt ist? Da gibt es z. B. welche, die schon früher als die Arbeit von Leipner datiert sind. Ist da vielleicht auch geklaut worden, oder ist vielleicht doch etwas davon von Fischer? ::::Du schreibst: "Die Experimente wird wohl nur einer von beiden gemacht haben." Das mag sein: Nur welcher von beiden war es? Oder standen sie doch manchmal gemeinsam im Labor? Geschah das vielleicht auf Anleitung? Gab es gemeinsame Diskussionen? Wer hat die Ideen gehabt? Gab es ein Betreuungsverhältnis? Alle diese Fragen lassen sich anhand der Textfragmente nicht klären. In einem Betreuungsverhältnis wird es vielfach sogar als legitim angesehen, dass einer den Anderen für sich arbeiten lässt, d.h. die experimentelle Arbeit durchführen lässt, dafür im Gegenzug z.B. Ideen und Know-How liefert und ggf. ein interessantes Thema anbietet, an dem ein Eigeninteresse besteht (andernfalls wäre die Beutreuung ggf. mangelhaft oder fände gar nicht erst statt). Sicher gibt es auch viele faule Betreuer, die alles für sich machen lassen. Das ist eine Grauzone. Wenn nicht gerade wörtlich abgepinnt wurde, wird über die Mehrfachverwendung gleicher Inhalte ind Abschlussarbeiten verschiedener Autoren oft hinweggesehen, da sich die Anteile oft gar nicht genau trennen/angeben lassen. Ob hier eine Art „Betreuungsverhältnis“ vorlag, kann ich nicht beurteilen. ::::Die Zeitpunkte der Veröffentlichung legen natürlich nahe, dass Sf hier geklaut hat. Wie oben bereits gesagt, hätte Sf natürlich auf die vorherige Veröffentlichung hinweisen müssen. Man könnte deshalb wie im Fall Apa vorgehen und sagen, um all die Detailfragen brauchen "wir" uns nicht zu kümmern, für "uns" zählt nur der Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung und die (nichtvorhandene) Nennung der Quelle. Ich sehe dann trotzdem noch folgenden Unterschied zu allen bisherigen Fällen hier im Wiki: Im vorliegenden Fall geht es gar nicht so sehr um die Übernahme des Wortlauts, sondern um potenziellen Datenklau, d.h. Aneignung von Ideen und/oder experimenteller Arbeit. Hier im Wiki werden Texte verglichen und daran bestimmt, ob Plagiate vorliegen. Daher stellt sich die Frage nach der Vergleichbarkeit bzw. einer anderen Handhabung. Rein vom Text her wäre eine Plagiatseinstufung obiger Fragmente mMn nämlich tatsächlich fragwürdig. -Hood (Diskussion) 00:00, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Zur Diskusion mit Hood: Das Fragment aus Analyse:Sf/Fragment 006 04 steht im Grundlagenteil und referiert literaturbekanntes Wissen, da hast du Recht. Ansonsten viele Fragen, die ich auch nicht alle sofort beantworten kann. :::::Zum besseren Verständnis für alle Mitwirkende habe ich bei Befunde eine Übersicht über die Struktur der Arbeit eingefügt. Falls es Euch dort nicht gefällt, verschiebt es bitte in die Disskusion. Bitte nicht gleich löschen, das macht alles Arbeit... :::::B martin (Diskussion) 19:16, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weitere Fundstellen hier sind übrigens noch ein paar unfragmentierte Fundstellen aufgetaucht... 85.177.175.18 23:44, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis auf die unfragmentierten Fundstellen. Da gibt es ja bei dieser Arbeit noch einiges zu tun! B martin (Diskussion) 19:16, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :